ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Delete (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Delete is one of the Dark Scorpium Ultras and the leader of the Hellish Dimensional, where he rules over other Dark Scorpium Ultras. He bears/inherit Evil Messiah's genes which are converted to Sunriums. His element is Drain, can reduce and drain the health and lifefroce of others. Subtile *Manipulator of Drain *Lifeforce Drainer History Past The first of the Dark Scorpium Ultras born(having Evil Messiah genesj and banished to the Hellish Dimensional. He has choosen drain as his element to remove the lifeforce and reduces their life. He sets up law and order, the infrastruture and rebuilts the Hellish Dimensional to make it a favourable place for other Dark Scorpium Ultras in the future. After other Dark Scorpium Ultras came, he subsequently becomes their leader and vowed to get out of the Hellish Dimensional one day. Soon, he was freed by Virus and Breaker. Scorpium Ultra: Rises of Good and Bad Spoliers After being freed, Delete helped the others to get to Earth. While Breaker confronted Orb and Zero, Delete and the others went to Earth. Virus decides to stay on the Moon to observe and decides not to fight at all. Delete went to America and unleashed the Chaos Dimension. After that, he assumed the human alias, "Mr Delete" and waited for the perfect chance to strike and waited for the opposition. TBA Personality Delete has somewhat an erractic persoanlity, similar to Virus. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Mr Delete *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Galaxy, Hellish Dimensional *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower *'Grip Strength': 65, 000 tonnes *'Brawn': Same as Grip Strength *'Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Latent Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Jumping Height': 670 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Pressure': He can't witstand high pressures, this lead to his death in the ending. *'Hobbies': Deleting and draining lifeforce, being a "Joker", "Clown" *'Dislikes': Any forces of good, his seems to have a rivalry of Ultraman Cure *'Weaknesses': Unable to cope with high pressure, he feeds on negative emotions as well *'Height': 49 meters, Drainage: 53 meters (with Drainage Orbium) *'Weight': 45, 000 tonnes, Drainage: 50, 000 tonnes Body Features :;Normal/Common *'Dark Fins': Delete's bracer weapon on his both hands, purple in colour for his right hand and red in colour for his left hand. *'Color Timer': Delete possess a circular color timer that glows blue in colour. When his minus drain energy increases, the color timer will change to darker blue colour, to siginifying this. The more darker blue the timer is, the more powerful Delete is. In his Drainage Form, it is triangular shaped and glows red. *'Mouth' A notable feature of Delete is, his main attacks and finishers are launched from his mouth. This includes most of his elemental power. *'D Tector': Delete possess a D shaped protector on his chest, the most sturdiest part of his body. *'Eyes': Delete has inverted circular eyes that is indigo in colour. *'Inner Organ': Due to being an energy/lifeforce absorption power type Ultra, Delete has a visible diamond shaped circular organ in his forehead. Used for energy conversion. :;Drainage *'Drain Orbium': In his Drainage Form, dark red crystals that is triangular in shape protrude out from his back. This stores/ as source of his Minus Drain Energies. Forms - Drainage= Drainage *'Grip Strength': 95, 000 tonnes *'Brawn': 90, 000 tonnes *'Travelling Speed': *'Latent Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': *'Pressure': Like all Ultimate Forms of Scorpium Ultras, it provides great stats boost to all of Delete' body aspects, his elemental powers and attacks. However, being the "dark" and "twisted" version of the "good" and "justice version" Scorpium Ultras, he does not need to understand the meaning of his element to do it. It depends on his hunger for chaos and destruction. He gave Cure a hard time and fought well but was killed eventually. :;Abilities *'Drainage Final Degree': *'Minus Unleash': *'Minus Amplification': *'Minus Geyser': *'Minus Blasts': *'Speed Move': In his Ultimate Mode, his Speed Move is enhance. *'Chaos Dimension': *'Life Force Drainage Advanced Degree': *'Advanced Digitization': :;Special *'Delete Sun-Stream': :;Physical TBA }} Trivia *Delete is an Ultra whom has his protectors to be modelled after an English letter Trivia *Although he is younger than Virus, he is the first Scorpium Ultra to be born with Evil Messiah genes. *He is shown to have great leadership, able to command other Dark Scorpium Ultras. *He may be another Ultra to be weak to Curium Water. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras